


Clair de Lune and other keys

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Family Fluff, M/M, Music, Peter Parker is Steve Rogers' Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter's relationship with music never fails to amaze his dads.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Clair de Lune and other keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Merry Christmas in February to you dear! Hope you'll like where I went wih one of your prompts and some of your tags!

Steve's primary reaction to coming home to the penthouse was to relax. From the moment he'd felt comfortable enough in that gigantic apartment as well as in the knowledge that he and Tony were really solid, the opening of the elevator doors had always been synonymous with ease, comfort. Now that they were parents things were only a tad different in that, Steve was also feeling this pull inside of him, doubled since Tony had given birth to their son, to walk into their place and search for the loves of his life, only truly at peace when they were finally in his line of sight. 

  
Today had been dreadfully slow and boring, painful for its necessity to have Steve at the _New SHIELD_ HQ and not working from home like he was sometimes allowed to do. Walking down the hallway to the bedrooms felt like walking in a light rain shower in the harsh heat of summer, delightful. The clear notes of _the Midsummer Night's Dream sonata for piano_ only made him smile that much harder. 

  
Peter was almost two by now, and no matter what the pediatricians had to say, both Steve and Tony were determined to let him become his own little man at his own speed. Music was one way they'd discovered Peter managed to come out of his shell the most, and classical music was his favorite, by far. 

  
Steve kept walking down the hallway, toeing off his shoes quietly just before he reached the door of their bedroom. It was open, just enough for Steve to pass his head in first, then his body when he was sure he wouldn't disturb whatever silent conversation baby and baby daddy were having. His heart thumped, as it always did when he saw the sheer roundness of Peter's eyes when they listened to music, or the strength he put in squeezing Tony's index finger in his tiny fist. 

  
Tony looked up at him briefly, his bright grin not dimming one bit before going back to cooing at their son, soft and tender. The smiles on their three faces were identical, big enough to split their cheeks and reveal all of their sixty-six teeth combined. Steve sat down next to them on the bed, his thigh touching Tony's which encased Peter's kicking legs. He couldn't help reaching for Peter's free hand, nor could he help putting his head on Tony's shoulder. And Peter grabbed his thumb, and Tony put his own free hand in Steve's hair.

  
And they stayed there until Shakespeare turned into a harp version of _the Little Prince_. How fitting.


End file.
